helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
SATOYAMA
Das SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement ist eine Bewegung, welche ursprünglich als "SATOYAMA movement Anfang 2012 von der UP-FRONT Agency gegründet wurde. Der Sinn hinter der Bewegung ist es, das "Satoyama", die Wälder bzw. ländlichen Regionen zu beschützen und Leute zum Nachdenken über das Leben und die Kultur in diesen Regionen zu bringen. Aus dem Projekt entwickelten sich die Show Hello! SATOYAMA Life, verschiedene musikalische Untergruppen und am 2. März 2013 das SATOUMI movement. Letzteres folgt dem Wunsch, die Menschen in Japan auf das Meer um Japan herum und die Strände des Landes aufmerksam zu machen und diese sauber und gesund zu halten. Einige Mitglieder des SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movements kommen bzw. kamen aus dem Hello! Project, während andere Gewinner der UP-FRONT Agency waren. Beteiligte Mitglieder Die folgenden Mitglieder waren bis jetzt am SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement beteiligt. Kursiv repräsentiert ehemalige Mitglieder bzw. Gruppen. Aus dem Hello! Project= |-|Weitere UP-FRONT GROUP Künstler= Units ;SATOYAMA movement *Peaberry (ピーベリー) (2012-2016) **Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) **Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *DIY♡ (2012-2016) **Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) **Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) **Nakajima Saki (中島早黄) **Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *Harvest (ハーベスト) (2012-2016) **Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) **Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) **Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *GREEN FIELDS (2012-2016) **Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) **Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) **Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *ALMA KAMINIITO (アルマカミニイト) (2012-2013) **Eric Fukusaki|Eric (エリック) **Ohno Munehiko|Munehiko (宗彦) *Tasaki Asahi (田崎あさひ) (2012-2013) *Jurin (ジュリン) (2013-2016) **Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Kamiishinaka Kana (かみいしなか かな) (2017-) **Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) **Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) **Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) **Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) ;SATOUMI movement *Dia Lady (ダイヤレイディー) (2013-2016) **Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) **Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *HI-FIN (2013-2016) **Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) **Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) **Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) **Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) **Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *Mellowquad (メロウクアッド) (2013-2016) **Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) **Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) **Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) ;SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Sato no Akari (さとのあかり) (2014-2016) **Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) **Uemura Akari (植村あかり) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Triplet (トリプレット) (2014-2016) **Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) **Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) **Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) *ODATOMO (2014-2016) **Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) **Oda Sakura (小田さくら) Satoyama-kun Das offizielle Maskottchen für das SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement ist Satoyama-kun (さとやまくん). Um Wälder und Küsten zu beschützen sucht er nach jungen Leuten, die ihm bei diesem Unterfangen helfen wollen. Sein Körper zeigt die Zeichen der vier Jahreszeiten: Schnee, Laub und Kirschblüten. Er liebt die Berge und den Ozean. Sein Wahlspruch ist "Satoyama & satoumi e ikou!" (里山&里海へ行こう！; Lasst uns in die Wälder und an die Küsten gehen!). Diskographie Singles= :Hauptkünstler für bestimmte Veröffentlichungen sind unterstrichen. *2012.04.25 ALMA KAMINIITO - Akane *2012.10.24 ALMA KAMINIITO - Amatsubu Pearl / Dakishimetai Dakishimetai *2012.11.07 DIY♡ / GREEN FIELDS - Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious! *2012.11.07 GREEN FIELDS / DIY♡ - Boys be ambitious! / Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ *2012.11.07 Harvest / Peaberry - Forest Time / Cabbage Hakusho *2012.11.07 Peaberry / Harvest - Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time *2013.01.16 Tasaki Asahi - Tegami / Rolling Days *2013.02.27 Peaberry - Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ *2013.04.03 GREEN FIELDS - Tokainaka no Kare *2013.04.03 Tasaki Asahi - Sakura Dokei / Amayo no Tsuki *2013.08.07 Dia Lady / Mellowquad / HI-FIN - Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi *2017.03.25 Kamiishinaka Kana - Furusato no Yume |-|DVD Singles= *2013.05.29 Peaberry - Event V "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" *2013.09.04 Jurin - Hotaru Matsuri no Hi *2014.04.23 Sato no Akari / Triplet / ODATOMO - Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni |-|DVDs= *2013.07.24 SATOYAMA movement MUSIC VIDEO CLIPS *2015.07.25 Mezase Number 1! Hello Pro Nukadoko Joshi Senshuken & Asobu. Sodateru. Kurasu. Soshite Taberu. Ichigo Curry wo Tsukurou *2015.07.25 Hello! Project ga Iku! Naruchika Higaeri Satoyama Tabi 2015 *2016.07.26 Hello! Project ga Iku! Naruchika Higaeri Satoyama Tabi 2016 *2016.08.26 Hello! Project Sou Shutsuen! Pop-Up Card Tsukuri ni Chousen! SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *2017.06.xx Hello! Project ga Iku! Naruchika Higaeri Satoyama Tabi 2017 *2017.06.xx SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 Hello! Project Stamp Tsukuri! |-|Alben= *2012.12.26 ALMA KAMINIITO - ALMA COVERS Verwandte Veröffentlichungen *2013.03.02 Hello Pro Member to Tanoshimu "SATOYAMA Guide BOOK" (ハロプロメンバーと楽しむ｢SATOYAMAガイドBOOK」) Media Fernsehprogramme *2012.06.07-2013.12.27 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Radio *2012.10.03-2014.03.26 SATOYAMA in Kanagawa *2014.04.05- Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club Events Hauptevents *2013.03.02~03.03 Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *2013.11.22~11.24 Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *2014.03.29~03.30 Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *2014.11.22~11.24 Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai *2015.03.28~03.29 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *2015.11.21~11.23 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *2016.03.19~03.20 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *2016.10.10 Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp IN Isumi *2017.03.25~03.26 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 Special Lives *2013.08.27 SATOUMI × OTODAMA 2013 ~Guest ni BeriKyuu! Umi ni Shuugou!~ Music Festivals *2016.11.23 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Ongakusai 2016 in Miura ~Urari Marché Opening Kinen~ Bustouren *2012.11.11 SATOYAMA Higaeri Bus Tour in Hitachiota *2013.06.01~06.02 SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 2 dan! Peaberry, GREEN FIELDS to Sugosu 1-paku 2-nichi Bus Tour in Hitachiota *2015.05.30~05.31 SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 3 dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1-paku 2-nichi Bus Tour in Ashikaga *2016.10.09~10.10 SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 4 dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1-paku 2-nichi Bus Tour in Isumi Castings *2011.02.21 Forest Award NEW FACE Audition#2011|Dai 1 Kai Forest Award NEW FACE Audition *2012.03.25 Forest Award NEW FACE Audition#2012|Dai 2 Kai Forest Award NEW FACE Audition *2013.07.21 Forest Award NEW FACE Audition#2013|Dai 3 Kai Forest Award NEW FACE Audition Trivia *Bis jetzt (Stand April 2017) gab es nur eine Unit mit männlichen Mitgliedern, ALMA KAMINIITO. Die beteiligten Talente sind bei Up-Front unter Vertrag. *Alle Mitglieder von °C-ute waren in SATOUMI-Units beteiligt, während alle Mitglieder von Juice=Juice an SATOYAMA-Units beteiligt waren. *Die Mitglieder mit den meisten Beteiligungen an Untergruppen sind Nakajima Saki (DIY♡, HI-FIN, Kamiishinaka Kana), Ishida Ayumi (Harvest, HI-FIN, Kamiishinaka Kana) und Sato Masaki (Harvest, Jurin, Sato no Akari). Weiterführende Links *Offizielle Webseite *SATOYAMA movement YouTube-Channel *Twitter *Ustream-Channel *Facebook it:SATOYAMA movement it:SATOUMI movement en:SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Peaberry Category:DIY♡ Category:Harvest Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Dia Lady Category:HI-FIN Category:Mellowquad Category:Jurin Category:Triplet Category:Sato no Akari Category:ODATOMO Category:Kamiishinaka Kana